A Suspicious Trip to the Fair
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Alex and Juliet are heading to the fair. Justin is jealous. Happy trip ensues.


**_Fluffy one-shot I thought up when I was bored._**

**_I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place._**

* * *

"Ready to go, Alex?"

Alex looked up to see Juliet coming closer. The vampire was in a kneelength black dress and inch high heels.

"Ready, Juliet." The wizard replied, standing.

Juliet appraised Alex's outfit with an appreciative nod: skinny jeans, a purple tank top and black-and-white converse. "Then let's get going."

Just then, Justin walked in and glanced at the girls. "So," he said in a forced nonchalant tone. "Where are you girls headed?"

He glared at Alex. Ever since Juliet broke up with him, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was dating Alex.

"I'm taking Alex to the fair so that she can get some fresh air." Juliet replied with a subtle eyeroll.

Justin nodded and sat on the couch, watching them leave. Once they were out of sight, Justin cast an invisibility spell and followed; snagging a small piece of Juliet's dress, he was just in time as Alex flashed them away. Justin let go when they landed and hung back as the girls bought tickets.

"So?" Alex asked, turning to Juliet.

"Let's go get some cotton candy." Juliet suggested.

Alex nodded and the two headed for the cotton candy stand; the darker brunette bought on and handed it to Juliet to have. The girls looked around in awe and Juliet murmured, "No matter how many times I see it, it's always so beautiful."

Alex nodded absently; she was watching some kids get scammed by the Bottle man. Not matter how hard the kids threw the ping-pong balls, the bottles wouldn't fall. Alex's eyes narrowed at the man's laughter and she waved her finger, sending a ball of light into one of the ping-pong balls. A small girl picked the ball up and Alex watched triumphantly as the bottles clattered to the ground. The conman grumbled as the little girl picked a large blue tiger and hugged it happily. Alex turned back to Juliet to see the vampire grinning at her.

"What?" Alex shrugged. "I'm the only conman here tonight."

Juliet snorted in laughter and the two continued on their way. As they did so, Alex stopped to try her hand at some of the games as well. She won a large purple alligator for Juliet ("Now you have someone to talk to about fang problems!"), a small black duck for herself ("Cute and mischievous, just like you!") and a three-eyed octopus ("It looked cool and I might be able to scare Justin with it in the middle of the night.").

Alex had to admit, she was actually having a lot of fun with Juliet. "This is so much better than going with my family." She remarked as Juliet pawed through a selection of jewelry. "Dad's so cheap that barely ever did anything and whenever we did play a game, my parents were biased. If Justin won, he was praised and allowed to keep his prize; if I won, I was accused of using magic and had to give my prize to Max."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "You didn't use magic?"

Alex shrugged. "Not until they accused me of doing it about thirteen fourteen times. After that, I figured I might as well be accused correctly."

"Did you use magic to win Marcus?" The vampire asked, holding up the alligator.

"No." Alex replied. "And I didn't use it to get Daphne either. But total yes for the three-eyed octopus."

Juliet chuckled. "I figured." She said, picking up an onyx necklace.

"That would go great with your dress." Alex told her.

"You think so?"

"Yup." Juliet nodded and paid for the necklace.

"Would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Juliet asked softly.

Alex gulped and looked up at the giant ride. "Uh, um..." Juliet felt embarrassment and fear coming off the darker brunette in tidal waves. "It's that, um, I kinda, uh..." Alex's sentence trailed off into a very low mumble.

Juliet leaned forward in confusion. "What?"

"Well, I'm... I'm sorta... afraid of heights." Alex sighed. "That's why I like flashing more than flying the carpet."

Juliet gave her a reassuring smile. "Then in that case, I'd better get you home before your family thinks I fed you to my parents."

Alex grimaced and nodded. Glancing around, the young wizard made sure no one was watching before flashing back to Waverly Place. "Have a good night, Juliet." Alex called as they headed in separate directions.

When Alex got up to the loft, she tossed her purse onto the coffee table, plopped onto the couch and asked, "Feel any better now?"

Justin's mouth fell open in shock as he froze at the stairs. Turning back, he removed the spell and asked, "How did you know?"

"I flash more than you do." Alex stated matter-of-factly. "Which means I know more about it than you do. Whenever I flash with someone else, I feel their essence. Juliet told me she smelled you all night. You grabbed a hold of her dress when I flashed us away."

Justin sighed. "I had to make sure, alright? I needed to make sure there was nothing going on between you and Juliet."

Alex stood and grabbed her purse. "Well there's nothing between us and it would have been none of your business if there was."

Alex moved past him up to her room as Justin sat on the couch to think. Once safely in her room, Alex pulled out the cell phone she'd fought tooth and nail to get her father to buy. Dialing the first number that came up, Alex smiled as Juliet answered on the other line.

"Is he better?"

"Yeah he's off our trail."

Alex heard Juliet give a soft sigh at the other end. "Good.

Alex grinned. "So, where am I taking you for our next date?"

* * *

**And there's your Aliet/Juliex fluff. Yay! Favorite? Review?**


End file.
